Conventionally, a configuration of a touch panel for detecting an input position has been examined variously. For example, a touch panel has a structure obtained by superimposing transparent planar bodies 101 and 102 as respectively illustrated in FIGS. 6(a) and 6(b). The transparent planar body 101 includes a transparent substrate 103, a transparent electrode 105 formed on one surface of this transparent substrate 103 and having a predetermined pattern shape, and a lead-out wiring 107 extending such that one end is connected to each electrode portion 105a constituting the transparent electrode 105 and the other end is disposed at a side edge of the substrate 103. The transparent planar body 102 includes a transparent substrate 104, a transparent electrode 106 formed on one surface of this transparent substrate 104 and having a predetermined pattern shape, and a lead-out wiring 108 extending such that one end is connected to each electrode portion 106a constituting the transparent electrode 106 and the other end is disposed at a side edge of the substrate 104. The other ends of the plurality of lead-out wirings 107 and 108 are collectively disposed at predetermined places of the side edges of the respective transparent substrates 103 and 104. Further, a notch portion 109 is formed at a side edge of the transparent planar body 102, of the superimposed transparent planar bodies 101 and 102, disposed on an upper side (a touch surface side). This notch portion 109 is for forming a space part for disposing a connector portion of a flexible wiring board, which is connected to the other end of the lead-out wiring 107 held by the transparent planar body 101 disposed on a lower side and which guides a touch signal (an input signal) to an external circuit for touch position determination. As illustrated in FIG. 7, when the respective transparent planar bodies are superimposed, the notch portion 109 is formed so as to expose a region, in which the other end of the lead-out wiring 107 held by the lower side transparent planar body is disposed.
As illustrated in a sectional view of a schematic configuration of FIG. 8, a cover sheet 110 having a function as a surface protection layer is provided on a surface of such a touch panel. The touch panel is used by being provided on a display device 111 of a game machine, a ticket vending machine, a conference table, a bank terminal (cash dispenser), a personal computer, an electronic notebook, a PDA, a cell phone, or the like. It should be noted that a flexible wiring board 112 is usually bent to the display device 111 side and connected to a circuit for touch position determination.